


Margherita

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dark, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. Osserva la figura del nuovo re di Camelot, l'uomo scolpito in una statua di gesso. {Gwaine/Arthur}<br/>ii. Ferro su ferro, scintille che salgono alle stelle. Le due lame scorrono l'una sull'altra, uno stridio che è un grido di donna. {Gwen/Morgana}<br/>iii. «Che cosa abbiamo fatto?»<br/>«Abbiamo forgiato il nostro destino.» {Arthur/Morgana}<br/>iv. Felicità più grande è difficile a trovarsi... se non negli occhi di un cavaliere e di uno stregone di corte, inginocchiati al fianco dei signori che amano. {Merlin/Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot}</p><p>{Quattro ficlet; pairing vari, avvisi all'interno}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margherita

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa necessaria: tutto questo nasce da deliri influenzali, quindi potete darmi la colpa solo fino a un certo punto.  
> Ho semplicemente riunito quattro ficlet scritte di getto su delle situazione che ho sempre voluto esplorare. Trovate i contesti prima di ogni ficlet.  
> Il titolo della raccolta viene da una mia associazione sfortunata di idee. Non vi preoccupate se non capite cosa c'entri, effettivamente non credo di saperlo spiegare bene nemmeno io.  
> Oh, sì, l'ho già detto che avevo la febbre? *fugge*

 

● Gwaine/Arthur; canon; lime

 

 

«Lunga vita al re! Lunga vita al re!»

La litania esaltante rimbalza contro i muri, cresce, _salesalesale_. Tutti cantano l'inno in nome del sovrano, una sola bocca, un solo cuore.

Gwaine è l'unico che sta zitto; osserva la figura del nuovo re di Camelot, l'uomo scolpito in una statua di gesso – i capelli chiari e l'arco pieno e teso delle labbra e i pugni stretti e il mantello rosso e la corona splendente, la luce dietro di lui che lo inonda come un dio...

L'espressione solenne e dura di Arthur Gwaine la rievoca nei ricordi della sera prima; il modo in cui si è sciolta sotto le dita esperte di Gwaine, che sanno cercare e frugare, tanto da far schiudere quei pugni ostinatamente serrati, tanto da far aprire nella resa totale quei palmi tesi e rosei in aria, nudi e vulnerabili da afferrare per Gwaine...

Una bocca tumida e screpolata, abituata solo all'affondo dei propri denti, e una lingua svelta che la apre.

Delle cosce che tremano e un sogghigno che nasconde un ansimo.

Un comandante perennemente incerto suoi suoi passi e un cavaliere disposto a donare la sua lealtà senza remore, senza esitazione.

Gwaine piega le labbra in un sorriso sornione quando si accorge che gli occhi di Arthur, fermi e grandi e blu, saettano per il più breve degli attimi nei suoi.

«Lunga vita al re» mormora, consapevole.

 

 

 

 

● Gwen/Morgana; canon!AU; vaghi accenni lime

 

 

Ferro su ferro, scintille che salgono alle stelle. Le due lame scorrono l'una sull'altra, uno stridio che è un grido di donna. Di colpo, strattonate dalla reciproca forza, le regine si ritrovano faccia a faccia. Guinevere ha il volto imperlato di sudore, la tenacia selvaggia dei suoi valori che gronda dalla fronte. È una bellezza ferale, viva e giusta, è il cuore pulsante di Camelot dalla legge severa.

Morgana, invece, è il caos freddo, regina di promesse di sovversione. È la lealtà oscura, la verità inquietante; è la magia che ribolle febbrile, stufa di rimanere nascosta ma ancora abituata alle sue catene.

Si girano intorno come due leonesse, si studiano.

Gli occhi di Morgana si immergono nelle forme solide e piene di Gwen, nei piccoli piedi che scaricano il peso della coscienza sulle pietre dure.

Lo sguardo di Gwen saetta intorno ai muscoli guizzanti di Morgana, celati sotto la stoffa scura che la fascia.

Un affondo e la regina di Camelot è tradita da un secondo di respiro spezzato – Morgana para il colpo piegando la lama, l'angolo delle labbra si stira.

«Ti ho insegnato io questa mossa... ricordi?»

Gwen ricorda (il sudore nel campo di grano cotto dal caldo e dalle loro risate, il bagno nel fiume, i capelli neri calati come finissime tende e i lembi di pelle bianca attraverso di essi, l'accenno dei seni, la curva dei fianchi, il letto e le confidenze sussurrate a mezza voce, gli incubi e gli abbracci, il profumo del portagioie e della sottoveste di seta, così intimo, umido e caldo, come pelle tiepida dopo un lungo sonno); Gwen ricorda, ed è questo che la fa gridare e gettarsi contro l'altra in un attacco pesante e scoordinato.

Morgana non si sposta, para il colpo e ne assorbe la forza, grida e la spada di Guinevere vola in aria, e poi la strega è già su di lei. La mano coperta dal guanto le accarezza beffardamente il mento, sollevandolo.

Morgana ha gli occhi cerchiati di fuliggine, le palpebre stanche, e il sorriso è smorto. «Saresti potuta venire con me. Avremmo avuto tutto.»

Il petto di Gwen si alza e si abbassa nei respiri mozzati, le vene sporgono dal collo e il busto è teso il più possibile all'indietro. Disarmata, osserva l'altra regina, le pupille grandi e scure e implacabili.

Morgana le scansa bruscamente la faccia di lato, facendo pressione con il polpastrello. «Ma tu hai dovuto tradirmi, gettando all'aria anni.» Poi serra tutte le dita sul suo mento, strizza forte la carne e porta di nuovo gli occhi di Gwen all'altezza dei suoi. «Anni e anni, tutti quegli anni tra noi...» La sua voce gratta contro la gola, l'ombra di un antico dispiacere torna in superficie con una vulnerabilità disarmante, e Gwen viene scossa da un brivido.

«Non hai alcun potere su di me» scandisce la regina di Camelot, senza fiato. Per convincersene.

«Stai imparando a essere bugiarda» dice Morgana.

E in un attimo la soverchia e i suoi denti sono conficcati sul labbro inferiore di Guinevere, per farlo sanguinare, per lasciare l'ombra visibile del marchio che la lega a lei.

 

 

 

 

● Morgana/Arthur ispirata alle leggende; canon!AU; incest con scena esplicita nella prima parte, se la volete saltare leggete solo dopo lo spazio a partire da "Si rivestì senza guardarlo, scostò la tenda e sparì."

 

 

La donna si muoveva sopra di lui come un serpente. La sua pelle calda scivolava su quella di Arthur con una languidezza oscena, liscia nel sudore. Alzò il mento scoprendo il collo lungo, si torse le mani nei lunghissimi capelli in una manifestazione di godimento – Arthur gemette e le sue dita marchiarono la carne dei fianchi nivei di lei.

La donna affondò nel piacere di Arthur, umida, solo per risollevarsi un momento dopo con la forza delle cosce.

Una piccola mano si appoggiò sul petto di Arthur per fare leva, le dita affusolate si attorcigliarono intorno alla peluria bionda. «Lasciatevi andare, mio signore» mormorò, suadente, «non vi trattenete.»

Arthur proruppe in un suono d'impazienza e fece scattare il bacino verso l'alto, un gesto secco che rubò un grido alla donna.

«Più forte, mio signore.»

Arthur provò.

«Non vi piaccio abbastanza, forse?»

Arthur la guardò: era bellissima, i capelli un fiume di fiamme composte. Ma non era _lei_.

Era solo una delle meretrici che giravano per l'accampamento, offrendosi ai soldati prima del prossimo scontro. Arthur aveva incrociato per caso il suo sguardo – lei che lo fissava da dietro la spalla, sbatteva le ciglia una volta, lentamente, e poi si voltava. Quell'immagine aveva lasciato un'impressione in lui, per il più breve degli attimi, come solo un'altra donna era stata in grado di fare.

Arthur, a caccia di fantasmi del passato, aveva abbassato il calice di vino e aveva fatto la sua scelta. Ma si era sbagliato.

«C'è una dama nel vostro cuore?» chiese ora la donna, allargando le gambe per cadere ancora di più in Arthur. Lentamente, ampi cerchi che avevano iniziato ad accendergli un vortice caldo nel bacino, ma che non erano sufficienti.

 _Sei un sentimentale, fratello mio_.

Arthur abbassò le palpebre. «Sì, c'è una dama. C'era.»

«Se c'è stata una volta, resterà per sempre.»

Arthur riaprì gli occhi. La donna stava sogghignando. «Spero che non sia vero.»

«Pensate a lei, ora, e tutto andrà bene» disse, carezzevole. «Pensate che io sia lei...» La sua voce vibrò. Per un attimo Arthur vi lesse l'ombra di qualcosa, un antico sentimento, un timore e la punta di un'eccitazione oscura, e allora credette di aver visto giusto, credette che quello non era solo un corpo vuoto e che, se l'aveva scelta tra mille volti ignoti, qualcosa doveva avergli fatto scegliere per un motivo.

E il motivo era che, in qualche misterioso modo, somigliava a _lei_.

«Pensate alla vostra dama» suggerì ancora la donna, mettendogli fretta, facendogli pressione con le parole come con il bacino. Gli prese la mano e se la portò sulla testa. «Fingete che i miei capelli siano i suoi...»

Sì, la morbidezza era così simile da sembrare la stessa...

Poi gli poggiò la mano su un seno, piccolo e pieno, il capezzolo duro sotto le sue dita. Lo fece premere, e gemette appena. «Fingete che il mio corpo sia il suo.»

Sì, se chiudeva gli occhi poteva farlo, poteva vederla sotto le ciglia...

Il ritmo cambiò. Tutto si fece famelico, Arthur che stringeva i seni della donna e lei che si strofinava più forte, vorace, alla ricerca del proprio piacere come di quello di Arthur. Ansimi e calore.

 _Morgana_...

«Dite il suo nome!»

«Morgana...»

«Sì!» esultò la donna.

 

Si rivestì senza guardarlo, scostò la tenda e sparì.

 

Morgana ricomparve mesi dopo. La città bassa bruciava, sotto assedio, e lei se ne stava seduta sul trono con il contegno di una regina. Ma qualcosa macchiava l'eleganza della sua postura: le labbra bianche tirate in un sorriso spaventoso, lo sguardo tetro e violento, la mano che carezzava gelosamente, ossessivamente, una pancia rigonfia.

La spada di Arthur cadde con un fragore di vetri rotti.

«Eri tu» esalò. Sconfitto, una soddisfazione oscura che macchiava la nobiltà del suo onore, perché sì, ora capiva, sì, forse aveva sempre saputo, sì, non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti...

E poi, la realizzazione arrivò come un affondo di lama.

Il dolore acuto.

«Sì, ero io. La povera meretrice tra i soldati al campo, tanto bella da incantare perfino un re.» La sua risata spenta rimbombò nelle alte volte della sala. Morgana si alzò tenendosi il ventre rotondo. «Era quello che volevi?»

No, non era una domanda.

Arthur fece un passo indietro.

«Chiamasti il mio nome» disse lei, un trionfo senza vita.

Arthur scosse la testa, l'immagine selvaggia che era Morgana si appannò mentre i suoi occhi si inumidivano.

«In fondo, mi ha creato tu» disse la strega, avanzando piano, la testa piegata come a esaminarlo. «Fratello, protettore, amante, traditore.»

Arthur era senza fiato.

 _No, no, no_.

«Hai creato tu stesso le tue nemesi: Morgana...» disse ancora lei. Le pupille enormi nell'oscurità della stanza riflettevano i fuochi oltre le finestre. Si carezzò il ventre. «... E Mordred.»

«No.» Arthur piangeva, scuotendo la testa. Sollevò le braccia tremanti, poggiò i palmi sulle piccole spalle di lei. In un folle attimo ne ricordò la morbidezza e il calore che erano appartenuti a tempi diversi, tempi felici fatti di segreti sussurrati all'orecchio, tanto vicino che le labbra di una strusciavano contro la guancia dell'altro.

«Che cosa ho fatto?» singhiozzò Arthur, abbassando il collo. «Che cosa abbiamo fatto?»

«Abbiamo forgiato il nostro destino.» Parole pesanti e definitive, come scritte su una lapide.

 

 

 

 

● Poliamory Merlin/Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot; Gwen/Lancelot in realtà solo accennati; canon!AU; possibili carie ai denti dopo la lettura

 

 

«Merlin! Mer-»

Un'esplosione fa tremare la torre, e il pavimento oscilla pericolosamente sotto i piedi di Arthur. Libroni e teschi e piume multicolori cadono dagli scaffali, e niente pare avere intenzione di smettere di muoversi ancora per molto tempo.

«Mio signore!» chiama preoccupata la voce dello stregone di corte da un angolo non ben definito.

«MERLIN!» sbotta Arthur, reggendosi allo stipite della porta. «Fallo smettere!»

«Idiota petulante» borbotta il colpevole a voce abbastanza alta, «se potessi l'avrei già fatto, no?»

Ora Arthur vede che la sua faccia sta facendo capolino da sotto il tavolo. Lo scemo si sta coprendo la testa con le mani, anche abbastanza inutilmente, e ha il viso del tutto nero di cenere.

«Che hai combinato?» urla il re, esasperato. Poi tenta di raggiungerlo, aggrappandosi alle prime cose che gli capitano sotto tiro, ma quando afferra una credenza che inizia a penzolare pericolosamente dalla sua parte e Merlin urla 'attento!', Arthur manda al diavolo la cautela e si fionda con uno scatto sotto il tavolo.

Lo stregone lo tira a sé, spostando un po' il sedere per fargli posto sul pavimento. «Incantesimo andato a finire male» lo informa.

«Chiaramente» commenta Arthur, osservando con interesse il volo di una pergamena che va a finire con un piccolo splash nel calderone (esce del fumo nero che inonda tutta la stanza, da lì, e ora si spiegano le condizioni della faccia di Merlin: il calderone rigurgita la pergamena con una zaffata nera che annebbia la vista di Arthur per qualche secondo).

Merlin tossisce e cerca inutilmente di pulire l'aria sventolando una mano davanti al naso di Arthur. «Come mai siete venuto qui? Non vi aspettavo.»

Arthur si volta, piano. Oh, sì, è arrivato il momento di dirglielo. Sono passati già troppi giorni e l'attesa è stata estenuante. Arthur sente che la bocca gli si sta allargando in un sorriso ebete, ma non gli importa. Si allunga e pulisce il volto del suo stregone di corte con il lembo di una manica.

«Guinevere è incinta» annuncia, felice.

Può vedere la notizia venire assorbita per gradi dall'espressione di Merlin: sbatte le palpebre, due volte, tre, poi anche gli angoli della sua bocca si tirano in alto e gli occhi si stringono, e in un momento Arthur ha le braccia piene di uno stregone che gli bacia la guancia e il collo.

«Dèi del cielo, è meraviglioso, Arthur! Meraviglioso...»

Il sovrano lo stringe a sé, lo sterno che si espande e le farfalle nello stomaco. Non è mai stato così felice; sta per avere un figlio dalla donna che ama, e l'uomo della sua vita (la sua metà) è qui al suo fianco...

«E Gwen?» chiede Merlin, tirandosi un po' indietro ma ancora con le mani sulle sue spalle.

«È felicissima... radiosa. Ha voluto aspettare di essere sicura prima di dirvelo... Non l'ho mai vista così determinata, temevo che se Gaius se lo fosse lasciato scappare con te, l'avrebbe spedito alla gogna.»

Merlin scoppia a ridere e Arthur scuote la testa.

«L'ha già detto a Lancelot?»

«Lo sta facendo in questo momento» dice Arthur, e il cuore gli si strizza nel petto se solo pensa alla fortuna che hanno.

Lui ha Guinevere, e Guinevere ha lui ma ha anche Lancelot, così come lui ha anche Merlin. Lealtà e devozione. E amore.

Merlin lo guarda, i suoi occhi sono seri e per un momento duri dietro le ciglia. Sa cosa sta pensando: _il bambino_?

Il bambino è di Arthur. Ma è anche di Lancelot.

Ed è di Gwen, prima di tutto, ovviamente.

E sarà, spera, di Merlin.

«Merlin» mormora, afferrandogli le mani nelle sue. «Lo crescerai insegnandogli tutto quello che sai, così come hai fatto con me?»

Merlin ha gli occhi lucidi, pieni di lacrime. «Sì, Arthur, sì. Certo che sì, idiota che non siete altro. C'è anche da chiederlo?» sussurra. Poi alza le loro mani congiunte e le bacia. Una promessa solenne.

«Merlin.»

«Mh?»

«Quando ha smesso la stanza di tremare?»  
«Ma quando mi avete detto del bambino. Diamine, una cosa del genere è bella potente, non lo sapete?»

«Tanto da fermare un terremoto?»

«Tanto da fermare un terremoto.»

 

Il giorno dopo i due sovrani annunciano la lieta novella all'intera Albion, seduti sui loro troni. Si tengono per mano mentre la gente li acclama, sono l'immagine della serenità. Felicità più grande è difficile a trovarsi... se non negli occhi di un cavaliere e di uno stregone di corte, inginocchiati al fianco dei signori che amano.

 

 


End file.
